Mi querida Bra
by Kurisu Ani
Summary: Bra y Pan son mejores amigas, pero esta ultima poco a poco se da cuenta de su sentimientos por ella. Un Bra x Pan ADVERTENCIA: YURi
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Había pasado 2 años de que Goku se fue con Shen long, La paz reinaba sobre la tierra, nuestra pequeña protagonista, La pequeña pan, ya no era tan pequeña se ha vuelto es una hermosa señorita de tan solo 14 años tenía su cabello tan largo hasta su espalda y tan oscuro cómo la noche, qué resaltaba con su piel tan blanca como la nieve. Aún conservaba su carita de niña pero eso es lo qué sellaba con su personalidad tan alegré y pacífica, desdé que se fue su abuelito, se ha sentido triste hay veces que no puede evitar recordarlo, y deja caer una pequeña lágrima, pero así fue hasta ese día... que poco a poco ésa tristeza se fue, por una compañía realmente importante que llego a su vida, Bra Briefs, hija de los padres multimillonario por Capsula Corp, y hermana de Trunks Briefs mejor amigo de su tío Goten, Edad 15 Bra o como le decía su familia, Bura, ya no era esa niña tan caprichosa y vanidosa, desde esos 2 Años que ha pasado había cambiado, pero para bien, Seguía con su belleza, Tenía su cabello corto hasta sus hombros, de color azul celeste, y su tés blanca, la viva imagen de su madre y carácter de su padre, Aún que lo sacaba cuando algo no le gustaba, era esperarse de la hija del príncipe de los sayayin, pero era una chica Extrovertida y Alegre, se podría decir que Gracias a ella la tristeza y el vacío que sentía al recordar a mi abuelo se fue.

Pan y Bra siempre se han conocido, desde muy pequeñas, por la relación de los Son a los briefs, pero en realidad nunca había tenido una relación de amistad, desde ese día...

-Flash Back-

Pov pan

Había pasado un 1 año desde que mi abuelo se fue, mis padres sabían la verdad, de que no volvería, ya todos lo sabían, mi abuela, mi tío, todos menos yo. Hasta que esa misma tarde mi padre gohan me lo contó, sentía en mi pecho una sumamente tristeza, no podía evitar caer lágrimas, ya en definitiva, no lo volvería a ver, ya no.

Pov fin

Ese día, a pan y a sus padres los habían invitado al cumpleaños número 13 de bra, la pelinegra no quería ir, por todo lo que se había enterado no sentía ganas, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados en ese día, pero al final la habían obligado, Aún que tendría que ir con cara de pocos amigos. Pan llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color rojo (el rojo era su color favorito) dejando suelto su cabello y con un maquillaje sencillo y suave y una sandalias con tacón no tan alto, se veía realmente linda, ya que su madre la habría vestido ya que sino iría con su típica ropa de estar.

\- Pan ya baja, se está haciendo tardé.-Gritaba videl ya con una vena saliendo de su cabeza, siempre era así, por eso siempre llegaban tarde.

De repente baja pan, de las escalera venía un poco asustada ya que su madre se broncaba cada vez que llegaban tarde.

-PAN ¿¡SABES LA HORA QUE ES!? No aprenderás cierto?- Decía Videl ya molesta, era lo mismo cada vez que uno se reunía con los amigos de su esposo.

-jajaja lo siento mamá.- decía riendo nervioso, poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza, típica pose de los Son.

Y ahí sale gohan ya arreglado, se podría decir que todos estaban esperando a pan.

Ya todos en Orbitra partieron hacia Capsula corp, Habían llegado hacia Una casa de forma de esfera Que decía "Capsule corp" donde todos estaban, todos los guerreros z, hasta Kamisama. Llegaron aterrizando hacia el enorme jardín.

-Hola bulma.- Decía gohan mostrando una sonrisa.

-Hola gohan, videl ¡Pan! ¡que grande estas!-decía alegre la patriarca de los Briefs.-Pasen están en su casa.- le decía dirigiéndole hacia la mesa donde todos estaban.

Así pasaba los minutos y todos bromeaban con todos, charlaban, comían y contaban chistes malos y se preguntaran, y bueno si, El Maestro roshi y oolong estaban en lo suyo. (7w7) Y Allí en medio de todo aparece bra con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja.

-Gracias a Todos por venir.-Decía con una gran sonrisa

-Felicidades bra.- le decía gohan junto a videl.- de estas convirtiendo en toda mujercita jaja.- le mencionaba videl mientras le hacía una seña a pan que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí.- Decía pan un poco seca y aparentando estar feliz, mientras que le deba el regalo.- Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Gracias pan.- exclamaba bra donde le una abrazo a su amiga, no dándose cuenta de la actitud de la pelinegra.

-¡BURA, TUS AMIGOS LLEGARON!.-Gritaba bulma a todo pulmón

-SI MAMÁ, Disculpen llevare el regalo a la mesa de los obsequios y atenderé a unos amigos, que se diviertan.- Exclamaba bra dando una reverencia y retirándose.

Pov Pan

Aunque ya lo había mencionado, era así aunque bra y yo nos conocemos desde pequeñas, jamás me lleve mucho con ella se podría decir que ella es muy distinta a mí, hubo a veces que nos juntábamos pero nunca miraba a bra de otra Perspectiva que solo una conocida, Aunque ella siempre me mencionaba como su amiga.

* * *

Así pasaba la tarde, todos se divertían (Imagínense como la fiesta que hizo bulma después de que derrotaran a Kid Bu) Bra se pasaba y charlaba con nosotros, Podría decirse que hasta yo me divertía, aun con la noticia de que mi abuelito de que no volvería jamás, no me dejaba tranquila, sentía una enorme vacío en mi pecho aunque todos los invadían yo no podía.

Pov fin

Bra estaba en la mesa con todos, todos se reían de Yamcha y Ten, ya que contaban relatos bochornosos de su vida, Hasta la misma N°18 No podía evitar reír, el ambiente se tornaba bien, hasta que...

-Jajaja en realidad que hace falta del señor goku.- Decía dende sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Todos quedaron callados no podían asimilar lo que dende había mencionado, Se volvió una ambiente triste y desolado con lo último dicho.

.-Goku..-Mencionó Bulma con la voz temblorosa

Pan, no sabía cómo reaccionar, tan solo dejo caer esas lágrimas que ya hace horas pedían grito salir que dé un impulso salió corriendo del lugar donde estaba

-Pan...-Dijo videl, preparándose para buscarla hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro

-Disculpe videl, déjeme a mi buscarla.- mencionó bra si saber con lo que decía.

-De acuerdo.

-Lo he hecho otra vez...-Decía dende triste y apenado, era la segunda vez que arruinaba el ambiente así

* * *

Bra se dirigía donde la pelinegra, se sentía triste por ella, jamás sabría que es lo que un ser muy importante para ti se vaya, especialmente si es alguien que te vio nacer a parte de sus padres, su querido abuelo goku.

Bra llego hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, que también era un jardín, y la vio, sentada escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, llorando. La peliazul se acercó y se sentó alado de pan.

-Pan...-Susurró Bra

Pan se dio cuenta que alguien estaba alado suyo y saco sus rostro entre sus piernas, dejando a la visto su rostro empapado de tanto llorar, mostrando sus ojos negros como la noche, todos rojos.

-Por favor, no llores amiga...

-JA! Bra déjame en paz, que vas a saber tú de eso...

-Sí, tienes razón, no lo sé, no sé qué es perder a alguien tan importante en tu vida alguien que conformó parte de tu niñez, que tuvo la delicadeza de enseñarte cosas que no conocías, que hasta hizo que conocieras el mundo en realidad no sé qué es perder a alguien así pan, pero piensa, ahora es que nos falta experiencia en el mundo, la vida es así, Un día pierdes otro gana, la vida de te da y te quita, conforme vivimos hay que mantenerse en alto y levantar el mentón, no llorar mi mamá me dijo, que las princesas no lloran pan.- Susurró bra, con unas pizca de inocencia en lo dicho, haciendo que a la pelinegra le saliera un leve sonrojo con lo último.

-Bra..

-Aparte...-Continuaba la peliazul.- el señor goku estuviera triste si te viera llorando pan, él querría que sonrieras, recuerda que él te cuida desde muy lejos aunque no lo veas, tú lo puedes sentir en tu corazón... y estaría muy enojado viéndote así, Por favor pan, Sonríe...

Pan al escuchar a bra se tranquilizó, se sorprendió por las palabras sinceras salidas de ella, Nunca imagino que bra sería así, la había conocido siempre extrovertida y vanidosa, en si ella era una chica tan buena... al ver lo recién escuchado quería abrazarla, pero ella leyó su mente, y bra fue quien la abrazo.

-Gracias bra... Gracias.- hizo el abrazo más grande.- Jamás volveré a llorar, te lo prometo...

-De nada pan, pero no lo hagas por mí, sino por tu abuelo.

Bra se levantó cortando el abrazo y dándole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Vamos, pan, hay que disfrutar la fiesta.- Decía la peliazul brindándole una gran sonrisa, pan al verla sonreír sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, se fue el dolor, el vacío que sentía y el dolor en su corazón...

-Si, tienes razón...-Decía pan con una sonrisa

* * *

Todo volvio ala normalidad la fiesta transcurrió bien, hasta la noche, Todos se habían divertido, obviamente pan, Con lo que su amiga le brindó ese momento, pode lograr estar tranquila y a ver disfrutado y lo más raro de todo es que Gohan y videl se sorprendió por el comportamiento bien de ella, cuando llego actuaba indiferente y con cara de pocos amigos, en cambio se pasó toda la fiesta con ella, su hija no se separaba de bra, ellas no eran así de amigas que se dijera, pero al contrario, ver a su bebé feliz le daba una sumamente felicidad a los dos.

-Ay mi querida pan.- decía sonriendo videl

-Fin del flash back-

DOV pan

Ha pasado 2 año, desde ese día, que comencé a tener una amistad real con bra, se volvió mi mejor amiga, me la paso con ella siempre, salimos, nos contamos cosas, hacemos todo juntas, a veces me arrepiento por lo que pensaba de ella, es decir es lo contrario de lo que yo pensaba de bra, desde ese día, toda cambio en entorno mi relación con la Briefs, en realidad me siento bien con eso, aunque... hay cosas raras que me pasan, Cuando sonríe Mejor dicho verla sonríe hace que me sienta bien, me tranquiliza, hace que sienta mariposas en el estómago ¿Tendré hambre o algo así? Y me emociono demasiado al verla, ¿así se siente tener una amiga? No puede ser, yo tengo amigos y no me siento así por verlos, y no solo es eso, siempre cuando me abraza o algo, siento mi cara arder, ¿Tendré fiebre? Todo es confuso, sera que me gus.. ¿QUÉ? no puede ser es mi mejor amiga, Además... somos mujeres.

DOV Pan fin

Videl termina de hacer los quehaceres, se dirigía hacia la habitación de pan, ya era tarde, y tendría escuela mañana

-Pan, apaga la laptop, ya es tarde hija tienes escuela mañana.-Decía videl en tono de autoridad.

-Si mamá.-Decía la pelinegra, mientras pan sacudía los pensamientos raros y tontos de su cabeza.-Esto no puede ser, no puede gustarme.. Bra - susurro pan para así.

Notas de la Autora:

Perdón que sea Corto, pero como ya está mencionada es un prólogo c:

Si quieres que lo continúe, Comenta!:D

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2 Nuevo Instituto

Capítulo 2: Nuevo Instituto

Es una linda mañana en la montaña Paoz, los pájaros cantan, la brisa sopla con fuerza, y el sol poco a poco hace su aparición, mientras que una pelinegra duerme pacíficamente, parecía la bella durmiente, dormía tranquila y radiantemente como si todo sus molestias se fueran o no existieran en su mundo.

Hasta que..

-¡PINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!- Sonaba la alarma Indicando ya la mañana

Pan se volteaba con una vena hinchada en la cabeza, y con unas Ojeras hasta los cachetes, tenía sueño no quería levantarse se había quedado pensado casi toda la noche sobre lo que llego pensar sobre Bra, se le hacía muy loco y raro, Ósea ¿Qué estaba pensando? Fue que en realidad pudo borrar esos pensamientos y conciliar el sueño y quedarse dormida, pero ahora quería era lanzar un Kame hame ha a esa bendita alarma que no dejaba de sonar, pero tenía escuela, hoy era su primer día de clases, nuevo instituto, nuevos amigos, nuevos sucesos se sentía nerviosa, no podía cagarla al primer día, tenía que ser fuerte y lograr caerles a todos y todo estaría bien.

La Son se levanta y apaga la alarma por 3ra vez, ya a punto de romper el despertador, percatandose de la hora que era, eran las 8 de la mañana, entraba a las 9, no podría llegar tarde el primer día, y le tomaría más tiempo ya que es en la capital, tendrá que volar muy rápido para poder llegar a su destino.

\- Maldición, Hoy siendo el primer día, llegaré tarde "Bravo"-. Decía pan con ironía mientras se tomaba la ducha a velocidad extrema, duro mínimo 7 minutos. Saliendo del baño y yendo al Armario para ponerse algo, busco una camisa mangas cortas que llegaba hasta el vientre de color Gris que decía "Hear Less" y un Jean azul con unas botas de color gris. Ya peinada y arreglada baja a sala con el bolso (El bolso era como el que usaba Gohan) encontrándose a su padre y madre, gohan en la mesa leyendo el periódico matutino y videl en la cocina preparando unos pan tostado.

\- Buenos Días mamá y papá.- Decía Pan sentándose en la mesa junto a su padre

\- Buenos Días pan.- Exclaman Gohan y videl al Unísono.

\- ¿¡Ya estará el Desayuno!? Me muero de hambre mamá y me quedan 20 minutos, no quiero pasar vergüenza el primer día

\- Ya está listo y lo sé cariño, pero quien te manda pararte tan tarde-. Decía videl regañando a pan por la quejas de ella, mientras le servía el desayuno, unas Huevos fritos junto con tocino y pan tostado y un juego de naranja.

Pan empieza a comer mientras miraba la hora, se le hacía tarde y todo por un simple pensamiento tonto que no la dejo dormir, "Cálmate pan, cálmate" pensaba la muchacha

\- Cariño, te vas atragantar.- Decía con risita gohan

 _-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Ya saliendo de la casa y verse despedido de sus padres, pan llama a la nube voladora, se le hacía gracioso ya que su padre, abuelo y su tío lo usaban ahora era turno de ella usarla para sí misma. Ya en ella, la nube empieza a dirigirse al instituto "orange star high school" Donde estudió su madre y padre, ella no era tan buena como su papá, no era un cerebrito, la cosa es que su abuelo mister Satán, ya teniendo mucha influencia tanto en la capital y el mundo por ser reconocido como el que "venció a cell" y el "salvador del mundo" y claro teniendo mucho dinero, pudo ver entrado en el instituto, ya que era reconocida como la nieta de Mister Satán y eso hacía las cosas ya faciles.

Despegando del techo, la pelinegra a toda velocidad baja las escaleras para dirigirse a su aula, pero había una cosa peor, ¿dónde carajo quedaba su clase? Llegando al corredor pudo distinguir muchos alumnos en sus casilleros, por su alivio, vio que aún no había tocado la campana para entrar a clases, se sentía aliviada, empezando a caminar, llegó a su casillero que era el "A-11" y pudo depositar sus cosas, y mientras guardaba sus libros vio pegado al casillero el horario, vio qué materia que le tocaba, salía alado el salón correspondiente, terminado de acomodar sus cosas se dirigió hacia allá.

 _-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Pan se dirigía a su salón, pensado algunas cosas, y por un segundo se le vino algo a la mente, algo de muchos meses atrás y que se le había ido del cerebro, y se preguntó, "¿de qué se será la sorpresa?"

-FlashBack-

Bra estaba en casa de pan, era un sábado le tocaba ella visitarla ya que tenía un "Horario" de cuando a cada una visitaba a la otra, era una tarde, las chicas se encontraba en la habitación de la pelinegra, hablando de donde cada una estudiaría, ya faltaban 3 meses para que las dos empezaran las clases.

\- Y pues estudiare en el instituto "orange star high school" mi madre quiere ajuro y porque sí que estudie allí ya que ella y papá fue ahí donde se conocieron y eso, y por eso hablo con el abuelo satán para que me inscribieran allí.- escupía pan dándole los detalles a su amiga ya que no andaba muy convencida el de ir a esa escuela.

\- Jajajaja no seas tonta pan, agradece esos son unos de los mejores institutos de la ciudad satán, solo lo que tienen dinero y estudian mucho, osea los nerd entra ahí, no te quejes tanto.- decía Bra sermoneando a la son.- Además, y que hay muchos chicos lindos.- menciona la peliazul Guiñandole el ojo.

Pan Frunce el ceño, en realidad le molestó, no sabía porque pero le molestaba, imaginar a su amiga rodeada de chicos le daba mala espina, Bra era linda, y sabía que muchos se enamorarían de ella, y bueno, así no podría pasarla más con ella, ósea era por eso que le molestaba, Si era por eso... (O eso ella creía e.e)

\- En realidad eso no importa mucho, pero qué más da, tampoco suena mal ese instituto.- Decía disque "Conformándose".- hablando de eso ¿Dónde estudiaras tú? Es cierto, ya no estaremos juntas, que va a pasar con nosotras bra T-T.- Grito, Brincando a darle un abrazo a la peliazul.

\- Tranquila pan, igual estaremos juntas

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Es una sorpresa.- decía guiñandole el ojo haciendo que pan se sonrojara.

-Fin Del flashback-

Pan llega al Aula de clases pensando "¿Qué sorpresa?" Mientras entraba al salón. Todos les quedaban mirando, era incómodo si, era la nieta mister satán pero no era para tanto -"Viejo de mierda".- pensó pan, mientras se encaminaba para agarrar una mesa, se sintió un poco nerviosa y tímida, al menos ya todos la dejaban de mirar, pero veía como todos hablaban con otros como si todos se conocieran, le hacía falta Bra más que nadie, ella era la única persona que podía entenderla, hacerla sonreír y reír a carcajadas que ni ninguna persona podría causarle, al instante se sonrojo por los pensamiento que había tenido -en realidad todo eso era raro..- pensó pan, no podría gustarle su amiga... ¡No!

\- ¡TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Pan sale de sus pensamientos por la campana de clases, todos se acomodaban para adentrarse a sus mesas, mientras que el profesor se incorporaba a su escritorio. La pelinegra sintió alguien tocándole el hombro y volteo para ver quién era la persona

\- ¡Holaa!

\- hola

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí linda?- Decía el chico guiñandole

\- Claro...

\- Mi nombre es luke, y por lo que veo eres Son Pan la nieta del salvador del mundo, ¡Mister Satán!- Exclamaba el chico idolatrandolo

\- Eh... si.-Decía pan secamente, en realidad siempre era lo mismo, siempre en su niñez era típico que casi todos se le acercaban por interés, por el simple hecho por ser nieta de mister satán, nada más.

Todos Observaban a pan, ya que el chico había hecho escándalo y empezaban a murmurar cosas como "Es la nieta del mister satan" "Escuchaste eso" "asombroso" o cosas así

\- Silencio alumnos, ya va empezar la clase, pero antes que todos déjenme presentarles a una alumna nueva.- Decía con firmeza el profesor.- Su nombre es Son pan, y como todas ya saben, nieta del gran Héroe Mister satán.- mencionan apuntando a pan. Viendo que todos la miraban, la pelinegra se para con timidez.

\- Etto Mi nombre Son pan, por favor cuiden de mí.- Decía con la cabeza boca abajo

\- Alumna pan puede sentarse.-Decía el profesor.-igual que la señorita pan también tenemos a otra alumna nueva con nosotros.- todos empezaban a murmurar cosas como "Otra alumna" "¿será bonita?" cosas así.- ¡Silencio!, acaba de llegar, su nombre es Bra Briefs hija de los dueños multimillonarios de Capsula Corp.

Y de repente entra al Aula una chica peliazul, tés blanca, ojos azules Profundos y vestida con una falda color rojo y una blusa negra y unos tacones no tal altos, Se veía digna hija de Bulma Briefs.

*Murmullos*

Chico 1: Owww es realmente linda

Chica 2: Quisiera ser como ella.-Suspira.

Chico 3: *Embobado* ¿Podrá corresponderme algún día?

Chica 4: podría ser mi mejor amiga

Pan tenía los Ojos brillando contemplando a bra ¿Desde cuándo es que no veía Bra? Estaba preciosa, mejor dicho sexy "AHHHHH ¿Qué carajo estoy pensando?"- Pensaba pan, maldiciendose desde sus adentros.

\- Hola, Mi nombre es Bra Briefs, la gente que me tiene confianza, como mi familia, me llama Bura, Un placer.- Decía Bra cortés y educadamente.

\- Pueden sentarse Alumna Bra, Donde quiera.- Decía el profesor dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

Todos levantaban la mano para que Bra pudiera sentarse alados de ellos, pan miraba detalladamente con atención todo y tenía el ceño fruncido, que le pasaba ella era suy...

¿QUÉ? Mierda.

Maldición deja de pensar mamadas pan.-Se maldecía mentalmente la pelinegra por 2da vez, en realidad le molestaba, le molestaba todo y no lo entendía...

Bra no dejaba de ver la cara Fruncida de pan ¿Estaría enojada con ella por no decírselo? Desde que llegó al salón, solo puso su vista en ella, así que obviamente la peliazul se dirigió hasta donde estaba.

Pan veía que ella se dirigía donde ella estaba, al ver que todos se tranquilizaron y veían detalladamente donde quería llegar la Briefs, se sorprendieron.

*Murmullos*

Chica 1: ¿Viste? Parece ser que es amiga de la nieta de Míster satán

Chica 2: ¿Qué? No puede ser

Chica 1: Claro que si recuerda que su familia es muy rica y debe tener contactos con Míster satán, torpe

\- Pan ¿Qué tal la sorpresa?-Dice Bra llegando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba ella

\- Bra...- Susurro pan, para ser sincera, verla al frente suyo le hice olvidar los sucesos raros que había tenido hace un momento, ¿Qué si no le gusta lo sorpresa? Pues en realidad se sentía sumamente feliz, tenía mucho tiempo en no verla, causas de las preparaciones para la Prepa, y ya por fin estaba al frente suyo, Su querida Bra.

Pan agarra a la peliazul del cuello y se recuesta de ella, en forma de abrazo, quedándose unos segundo allí, Todos se quedaron viendo la escena súper gay, empezaron a dudar de su amistad, ya que eso se le hacía muy raro, por la cual pan se dio cuenta de la miradas y de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó rápidamente.

Bra, por breve que haya durado el abrazo, se sonrojo al instante, quedando pensativa cómo había reaccionado

\- Bra siéntate aquí.- Dijo pan señalando el lugar alado de ella.

\- Orden, Hagan silencio.- mencionaba el profesor por ver tanto murmullos por parte de los alumnos...- Buenas Días, Soy su profesor de literatura, comenzaremos la clase, habrán el libro en la página 40

 _-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Así pasaba las horas, la Son y la Briefs, poco le prestaban atención al profesor, no tardaron tanto en ponerse a charlar de cómo había estado sus vacaciones y que habían hecho, tanto tiempo fue que no se vieron, que en ese momentos se pusieron al día a contarse todo sus tonterías.

Ya sonando la campana de descanso, las chicas empezaban a acomodarse para salir, para ser sincera, el día empezaba bien, estaba con su amiga, aparte que ahora se había vuelto su compañera de "estudio" Todo iba bien hasta ahora...

La Son y la Briefs se dirigían hacia al corredor, mejor dicho hacías los casilleros para guardar sus cosas y buscar algunos libros, para la siguientes clases.

\- ¿Me dirás? Desde que dijiste que me ibas a contar eso andas medio rara.- Decía pan cerrando su casillero.

\- Es que es algo importante para mí...

\- No me digas que estás embarazada

\- ¿¡QUEE!? ¡No tonta!

\- JAJAJAAJA Vale Vale

\- En serio pan, eres mi mejor amiga y es mi deber contártelo

\- "Amiga"...-Pensaba pan.-Claro, soy tu mejor amiga

\- Promete no decir nada

\- ¿Acaso me ves cara de querer hacerlo?

\- Es enserio pan

\- Ok ok, no diré nada

\- Está bien...- Bra agarra impulso

\- Me gusta alguien...

¡Continuara!

Notas de la Autora: Lo sé! Me tarde muchooo, Tenia que actualizar como hace 4 Días (?) pero me ocurrieron muchas cosas en mi liceo (escuela) mucha evaluaciones, exposiciones, taller, examen andaba muy full, aparte que nació mi 5to sobrino, Oh sí, soy Tia de 5 ratas sjdhasjkhjksa okno

También que el cap quedo corto ¡Gomen! Es Que no me venía la inspiración TTuTT como que este capítulo ya la cabecita de mi linda panny está captando más sus sentimiento por bra, así que para el siguiente creo que empezara lo gay

Otra cosa que quería agregar es que tal vez esta Fic me lleve 10cap, o menos. Ósea no será algo tan extendido ya que soy muy novata en esto, entiendan es mi primer fic así TwT

Si quieres que lo continúe, ¡Comenta!:D (No en serio si no comentas a la mierda todo)

Nos vemos.


End file.
